


A couple hand fulls of love

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Grinding, Heith - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, belly love, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “There’s honestly nothing more arousing than watching someone gain weight because of your food. Plus, then we can match.” Hunk chuckles as he pokes his own belly. Keith’s smile softens to something fond again as he hunches over against hunk’s body.“You know I love this,” Keith says before he kisses across the top of Hunk’s belly, framing the curve with his hands.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	A couple hand fulls of love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want any hate or anyone thinking that this is being rude toward people with different body shapes! I love bigger bellies, I love all kinds of bellies and body shapes! Don't body shame people!

Keith leans against the back of the couch, his head rested against his arms with a fond smile on his lips. He watches Hunk moving around in the kitchen as he finishes up their dinner. It smelt amazing, Keith couldn’t wait to dig in and had been a little disappointed he’d been ushered from the kitchen so that he couldn’t try taste testing any of it. He was only allowed in the kitchen if he was cooking on his own or if Hunk had granted him permission to help out. Tonight, had sadly, not been one of those nights.

Hunk catches him staring as he collects up their plates and turns to head into the lounge room. He pauses for a moment, staring back at Keith with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. A smirk finds it’s way across his lips as he cocks his hip a little to the side and gives his boyfriend an expectant look. “What?”

“What what?” Keith hums, smiling into the crook of his elbow. Hunk pads over to the couch, holding Keith’s plate out for him.

“What’re you staring at?” Hunk asks as he takes his seat. Keith turns his body so he’s facing Hunk fully, poking his fork around in his food a little.

“Just you,” Keith answers, still with a fond smile on his lips. Hunk side-eyes him sceptically. Keith could be a lot more affectionate and domestic when they were alone or in their apartment and more often than not he liked to be, but he was still somewhat reserved. He wasn’t good with emotions unless he was comfortable with where he was and who he was with. He was still getting used to his _feelings_ , so it was nice when he showed these moments of fondness.

“I’m flattered?” Hunk chuckles softly as he settles back on the couch.

“Good.” Keith hums as he keeps his body turned so that he’s facing Hunk as he digs into his food. He’s barely a mouthful in before he lets out a small moan at the taste. Hunk really was the best damn cook he knew. “Babe, honestly why do you even let me _near_ the kitchen? This is so good.”

Hunk chuckles softly again at the compliment as he ducks his head to hide the colour coming to his cheeks from the praise. “C’mon Keith, your cooking isn’t bad.”

“Yeah but it’s not good either.” Keith hums around another mouthful. Hunk shakes his head slightly as he plays around with his own meal a little.

“Don’t say that. There’s nothing wrong with your cooking.” Hunk says before he takes a bite so that he can think about something other than the fact that Keith’s still staring at him like he hung the damn moon in the sky.

“Fine, I don’t wanna cook anymore because every night you don’t I’m missing out on amazing food that I’d probably die for.” Keith states before he stuffs his face again. Hunk rolls his eyes and decides against replying to that response.

They eat in relative silence, Hunk focused mostly on the TV while Keith merely listens as he keeps his eyes mainly on Hunk. Hunk’s a little surprised when Keith finishes his plate rather fast and asks if there are some leftovers. There always are because Hunk _knows_ Keith will probably ask for seconds. And if he doesn’t he always wants leftovers for lunch the next day, which Hunk is obviously fine with. Keith returns with his second plate, almost as full as the first and manages to eat it nearly as fast. Hunk’s honestly a little impressed, he didn’t find the recipe that special or amazing, but if Keith likes it, he’s not going to say anything on it.

Once they’re both finished, and their plates are sat on the coffee table to be cleaned up when they’re ready, Keith stretches out on the couch a little, resting his hand against the side of his belly as he lets out a loud sigh. Hunk watches him through the corner of his eye as his hand rubs small circles against his stomach.

“You gotta stop making amazing food though, you know I have no self-control.” Keith chuckles lightly. Hunk turns his head to offer him a sideways smirk as he drops his hand to rub Keith’s ankle that’s sat beside his hip.

“So, which one is it? I stop cooking or I kick you out of the kitchen?” Hunk asks in a teasing tone. The corner of Keith’s mouth turns up in a smirk. He pushes himself up onto his knees and shuffles closer to Hunk.

“If you stop cooking, I will break up with you,” Keith states as he throws his leg over Hunk’s body and straddles his thighs. Hunk’s hands instantly come to rest on Keith’s hips while Keith rests his hands against Hunk’s own belly.

“That’s a little extreme.” Hunk hums. Keith gives a small shrug as he settles better on his lap.

“Your talents are far too amazing to be swept under the rug babe.” Keith offers as he leans into Hunk and presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It feels pretty good knowing you like my food so much. And the praise is greatly appreciated.” Hunk agrees as he moves one of his hands to rub the bottom of Keith’s stomach. “Kinda nice to know that any weight gain is because of my cooking too.” He teases.

Keith huffs out a sound as he pouts, covering Hunk’s hand with own as Hunk rubs his stomach. “Is that your plan? Fatten me up so I can’t run away? I don’t have any plans on leaving if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“There’s honestly nothing more arousing than watching someone gain weight because of your food. Plus, then we can match.” Hunk chuckles as he pokes his own belly. Keith’s smile softens to something fond again as he hunches over against hunk’s body.

“You know I love this,” Keith says before he kisses across the top of Hunk’s belly, framing the curve with his hands. Hunk chews his bottom lip as he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair and watches him kiss back and forth across his stomach.

“Yeah, you’ve made that very apparent, multiple times.” Hunk chuckles. Keith mumbles something to himself before he lifts his head, resting his chin against Hunk’s belly as he looks back up at him.

“I uh… that was kind of a really shitty thing of me to do and I know I’ve apologised already but still, I’m sorry. I’m all for being healthier, babe if that’s what you want but just… you know. I have nothing wrong with your body… I prefer it actually.” Keith shrugs as he sits up straighter again. Hunk keeps his hand on Keith’s head, turning it so that he can cup Keith’s cheek and rub his thumb against his skin. Keith nuzzles into the touch.

“I will say that you handled that situation poorly, but what you said… that was pretty sweet Keith.” Hunk admits. Keith huffs out a sigh and lifts his hand to link his fingers with Hunk’s own.

“I’m still sorry.” Keith says. Hunk hums, dropping both of his hands to Keith’s hips. He holds him in a tight grip as he turns them, pulling Keith from his lap so that he can lay him out on the couch, crowding his body over Keith’s smaller frame. Keith doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Hunk’s neck as he’s boxed in against the cushions.

“You’re forgiven Keith, you were almost instantly. I get it, y’know? There are just certain features that you love most about a person.” Hunk hums, his eyes dropping from Keith’s own for a second before his hand comes up to Keith’s face. His thumb strokes over the scar across his face. “And sometimes you just get wildly defensive when the main source of your kinks are threatened to be removed from your life.” Hunk continues with a wide grin coming to his face.

“It’s not a kink.” Keith defends. Hunk’s face falls to a flat expression before he raises an eyebrow again.

“You wish.” Hunk scoffs as he pushes himself slightly.

“It’s not,” Keith argues as Hunk grabs hold of his knees, spreading them enough that he can lean into Keith and have his belly pressing into his crotch. Keith’s instantly biting his bottom lip hard, sucking it into his mouth as he watches Hunk grind into him, his gut pressing into Keith’s confined cock.

“Who’re you trying to convince right now?” Hunk asks with a chuckle in his tone. Keith turns his head to the side and huffs out a small sound.

“You can’t say it’s not your kink too.” He grumbles, earning himself another laugh from his boyfriend.

“I’m not denying it.” Hunk points out. He grinds down against Keith more. Keith’s body shudders beneath him and a breathy sound leaves his parted lips. Hunk grins to himself as he leans over Keith more and really starts to rut against him. “C’mon Keith.”

“O-okay fine. Yes, it’s a kink. Why do you think scrawny guys don’t do it for me?” Keith grumbles, feeling heat come to his cheeks. Hunk snorts.

“So that’s why you hate Lance.” Hunk hums like he’s just had a revelation. Keith looks up at him with a flat glare that maybe is meant to be threatening but is just amusing.

“I don’t hate Lance. But I really don’t want to be thinking about him right now.” Keith mutters before he turns his head to the side again. “Even if I did like the shithead it’s not like he’d ever take me seriously.” Keith huffs.

“You guys are so cute.” Hunk states, still chuckling softly. He always found a way to get Keith riled up at the worst times, and it always involved _Lance_.

“Look if you don’t stop talking about him and start fucking me I’m gonna be real upset,” Keith grumbles some more, looking up at Hunk like it physically hurt to be thinking about Lance right now. Maybe it did, that made it all the more amusing.

“I mean, that wasn’t really the plan.” Hunk shrugs. He sits up a little as he trails his hand down Keith’s body, pushing his shirt up his stomach until it’s bunched up at his chest. He slides his hand down to Keith’s pants, wrapping his fingers around the hard length of Keith’s confined cock to give it a few firm strokes. Keith’s hips cant up into his grasp, a small noise escaping his lips.

“Well if your plan is to get me sexually and mentally frustrated, you’ve succeeded.” Keith huffs. Hunk lifts his gaze as he pulls Keith’s pants back enough to free his cock from his underwear. It lays against his stomach, leaking a small dribble of pre-come against his skin.

“I’m not that mean babe.” Hunk chuckles as he positions himself better between Keith’s thighs again. He folds his own pants and underwear down so that his cock springs free before he reaches over his head and pulls his shirt off. The moment it’s gone Hunk catches Keith’s eyes dropping to his belly, scanning over it like he hasn’t seen it a hundred times before. Hunk leans forward again, snapping Keith out of his daze as he presses himself down into Keith’s again, trapping their cocks together between their stomachs.

“Hunk…” Keith sighs softly, his cock giving a weak twitch against Hunk’s body. Hunk leans into him, tilting Keith’s head back with his grip on his chin as he starts to grind down into him again. Before Keith can make any more noise, Hunk’s capturing his lips in a firm kiss.

Keith’s hips jerk up into Hunk’s own without hesitation, desperately trying to get more friction from him. Hunk chuckles into the kiss as he pins Keith’s hips down with both hands, holding him so firmly that Keith hopes to God his fingers will leave bruises in his pale skin. Keith still whines as his ability to move is taken away. Hunk doesn’t disappoint though. He rolls his hips down into Keith’s hard and fast, his belly pressed firmly into Keith’s creating delicious friction for their cocks.

Keith breaks the kiss, panting and with spit linking their mouths for a second before he drops his head forward to look between their bodies. He watches as Hunk grinds into him, watching the heads of their cocks disappearing under the curve of Hunk’s belly with every roll forward. Keith whimpers softly, reaching up to grip at Hunk’s back in a biting hold, almost as firm as Hunk’s on grip on him. Hunk watches as Keith falls apart, his chest heaving and thighs shaking against Hunk’s sides.

“Baby, ah fuck,” Keith throws his head back, still trying to roll his hips into Hunk’s despite the hold on his body. Hunk bites his bottom lip and adjusts his position slightly to anchor his knees harder into the couch.

He picks up the pace, thrusting his hips hard and fast into Keith’s own. The friction builds up, the pleasure starting to coil hard in his gut and with the noises Keith’s making, he knows that this isn’t going to last long. Hunk smirks up at Keith, despite the fact that his eyes are closed and he’s not paying attention as an idea comes to mind. He keeps his firm hold on Keith’s left hip as he moves his other hand to press into the top of Keith’s belly. Keith gasps softly, tilting his head down to meet Hunk’s stare as he presses his fingers into the skin.

“You love this, don’t you Keith? It’s not just my gut, is it? You love being full, you love it when you start to hurt from overeating. You love it when you can feel that you’re bloated, you love that feeling of being filled to the point you feel like you could burst, don’t you baby?” Hunk asks in a low growl, digging his fingers into Keith so hard that maybe he’ll bruise there too. Keith’s body shudders, a broken moan falling from his mouth as his eyes roll back in pleasure. “Say it, I wanna hear you admit it, Keith.”

“Fuck, _yes_ , Hunk… I love it so much, I love being full, it feels so fucking good.” Keith whimpers softly. Hunk smirks and leans into him more, pressing firm kisses to his neck.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? Do you know how many opportunities to overfeed you I’ve _missed_?” Hunk growls again. Keith back arches off the couch, pressing Hunk’s hand harder into his stomach as he cries out.

“Fucking… shit- _Hunk_!” Keith nearly _screams,_ and the noise goes straight to Hunk’s cock. He thrusts down against Keith frantically, feeling Keith’s cock twitching against his own cock and belly as he comes. It’s a sticky mess against their skin and it feels so good. Hunk clutches to Keith’s shoulder and hip tightly, bowing his head as he grinds harder into Keith to chase his own release.

Keith whimpers softly again, reaching up to tug on Hunk’s hair as he shakes and whines, riding out the waves of his orgasm. He turns his head into the side of Hunk’s neck, mouthing at his skin despite the fact he’s struggling to catch his breath.

“Keith, fuck…” Hunk moans as he pushes his hips firmly into Keith’s holding still as he comes. He feels Keith’s cock still twitching against the side of his own as he makes an even bigger mess against their bellies.

He struggles to keep himself up as the waves of pleasure and relief wash over him, making his limbs shake. He manages to pull away from Keith more, holding himself up so that they’re not stuck together by their combined come and he’s not pinning Keith down into the couch too much. Only Keith reaches up, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s shoulders to pull him back down.

“Keith-”

“Just… stay a moment.” Keith lets out a breathy sigh, his eyes falling closed as he wraps his legs around Hunk’s waist and keeps him held against his body. Hunk’s able to roll them onto their sides slightly as he wraps his arms around Keith’s body, holding him close.

“So…” Hunk starts after a long pause of silence passes and they’ve managed to catch their breaths.

“No, you’re not going to overfeed me every time.” Keith mumbles. Hunk pouts, even though Keith can’t see it. Keith shifts slightly though, almost squirms against him before he speaks again. “…I’ll allow certain days, with certain meals.”

Hunk smiles so wide that Keith can feel it against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
